Cool Grey Blue Eyes
by Sparkle506
Summary: Who is this person who Hermione keeps on dreaming about? Read to find out. First fic ever.


***Disclaimer ***

**I do not own any of the characters that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Plot is all mine.**

**Cool Grey Blue Eyes**

Hermione woke up with a start from a dream she just had. It was the same dream that she had every night for about a year now. It was always about the same thing. It was constantly always about a mysterious man. This someone she did not know. It started out the same and ended with a glimpse of the man's cool grey blue eyes. Eyes that haunted her dream night after night. The dream itself was strange; it made her feel different as if she wasn't in reality anymore. It was like a safe haven from the real world, from all the problems and stress in her life. But at the same time, these dreams frightened her.

*_Dream *_

_ Hermione unlocked the front gate leading to her home. After a long day at work, she couldn`t wait for the warmth of it. Walking up the path leading to her door, a small girl of three and a boy of eight scrabbled out the doorway and rushed to embrace her. _

_``Mother! Mother! You`re home! `` The little girl exclaimed. _

_``Mother! You should see what Father made for dinner! He spent hours at the stove cooking the muggle way to impress you! `` The boy told his mother._

_ The two children had the uncanny likeness to her and someone who she could not put her finger on._

_``How was your day honey? Was Ronald bothering you constantly at work again?" A dark figure at the doorway asked._

_Walking closer to the doorway, Hermione could see that this man was strong and masculine. She could see how broad his shoulders were. How tall and handsome he was. But she couldn't see his face. Hermione stepped up the stairs and into the arms of the stranger, her two children following her._

"_Honey, come sit down, look I made you pasta." said the man._

_Sitting on the dining room chair, she could see that it was a reasonably big house. It was decorated just the way she would have liked it. Pictures of her and her children scattered the walls. Just then the man walked in carrying a huge pot and placed it on the table. Hermione instinctively stood up to help._

"_Hermione, please sit down. Let me do all the work today. You've a long day at work." _

_ She sat back down. A plate was placed in front of her. She looked up to say thank you, and saw his eyes. His blue, grey eyes looking lovingly down at her..._

_*End of Dream*_

That was where her dream always ended. It was like her dream was trying to tell her something. But she didn't know what. It had to be about that man. Or even the children. But she could never decide what it was. The smartest witch of the age and she couldn't figure out a reoccurring dream. She never told anyone about this dream, fearing that people may laugh and tease her about this.

Her alarm started beeping.

"Beep...Beep..."

Hermione woke up with a start from her trance. Another day at work.

Hermione rushed through the ministry of magic, carrying a stack of files needed for the case that she was working on. She was late for work due to the fact that Ginny Potter had a leakage in her house and needed a charm to fix it.

"Why does everyone always ask me for everything? Why can't they do it themselves? Why me? It like I'm being used. I am fed up with this." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione hurried into the elevator. One step in and she fell.

"Hey are you okay? You really shouldn't be running around with a stack of files, quite dangerous. Did that the first week I worked here. And let's just say that wasn't a good experience." A voice from behind her said.

He reached out his hand to pull her up.

"Thanks, could you help me pick up these files. I'm so clumsy."

"Stay right where you are and don't move. Let me do it for you."

He handed it to her.

"Thanks you...Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Please don't call me that call me Draco, that's what people call my evil father." He said.

"Uhh"

"I know that I was a git at school, but I swear on my mother's grave that I have changed for the better. What about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night to prove it to you. I promise if you hate me still I'll never bother you again." Draco asked.

"I really shouldn't, I have plans tomorrow..."

Then Hermione saw his eyes. The same cool grey blue eyes from her dream. Her dream was telling her something. She should take a chance.

"Actually, sure!" Hermione said to him.

"Okay, pick you up at 6:00" He told her.

Just there and then, Hermione knew that her life was looking up. Things would be different after. Or at least she hopes so, but she could never know. It would all start at this date tomorrow night.

**So there is my first attempt at a story. Please review for feedback. If people really like I might make it longer. But who knows?**

**~Sparkle506**


End file.
